Encadenado
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Francisco toda su vida se había considerado una persona normal, y no había razón por la que debiese tener visiones extrañas. Como la de aquella chica. O pez, o lo que quiera que fuese. LATIN HETALIA UA Ecuador/fem!Perú


Me la pasé todo el día de ayer escribiendo, y realmente... no recuerdo la última vez que me hice llorar a mí misma mientras escribía ._.

Francisco (Ecuador) y Micaela (Perú) no me pertenecen. Hetalia y Latin Hetalia son de sus respectivos autores.

El inicio me recuerda un poco a la película Aquamarine, pero la verdad es que no la vi (sólo el trailer jeje...). Para los que conocen la película, ya saben de qué se trata ;)

Setting: UA

* * *

**Encadenado**

Francisco toda su vida se había considerado una persona "normal". Había nacido y crecido en el seno de una familia de clase media normal (tenía un par de hermanas algo locas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver), fue al colegio como un chico normal, estudió y flojeó como cualquier otro adolescente de su edad, y finalmente se graduó como todos los demás.

Todo normal, no había razón por la que debiese tener visiones extrañas. Como la de aquella chica. O pez, o lo que quiera que fuese.

-Sirena -bufó la muchacha ofendida y Francisco pegó un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Q-qué? -balbuceó y trató de no mirar de manera muy obvia la enorme cola de pez o el par de preciosos senos que la chica traía tan descaradamente descubiertos.

Tenía que ser _broma_. ¿Era en serio que acaba de fijarse en las tetas de un pez? Francisco se abofeteó a sí mismo y la chica alzó una ceja.

-Micaela -dijo por fin, al ver que él no mostraba intenciones de querer presentarse-. Soy del sur, pero la última tormenta me arrastró hasta aquí... ¿Sabes? ¡Me gusta aquí! El agua no es tan fría, es bastante cálida a decir verdad...

Francisco seguía sin atreverse a mirarle la cara, pero tampoco quería mirar su cuerpo.  
Estaba echada a un costado de la piscina, con la mitad de la cola colgando dentro de esta. Francisco seguía congelado en su lugar en la puerta de la terraza, desde donde había visto a la chica, y no se había movido para nada. ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando encuentras a un pez mutante en tu piscina? ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí para empezar?

-Po-podrías... ¿meterte de nuevo a la piscina? -masculló finalmente y Micaela frunció el ceño, pero finalmente le hizo caso.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo te llamas? -aventuró y Francisco por fin le miró el rostro, ahora que solo la veía de los hombros para arriba.

Su cabello era negro, negrísimo, y le caía como una cascada ondulante por la espalda y los hombros, resaltando esa blanca sonrisa, que entretenida adornaba la cara de la mujer pez. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos…

-Francisco -murmuró con tono ausente, sin despegarse del par de orbes pardos que lo habían atrapado.

Micaela se rio entre dientes. Los hombres eran tan fáciles de hipnotizar...

-Ah, Francisco... -musitó-. Lindo nombre. ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco?

Pancho asintió e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia la piscina, dejando caer su toalla. Micaela se apoyó con los codos sobre el borde de la piscina, mirándolo expectante mientras terminaba de arrodillarse a su lado. Sonrió contenta y alzó los brazos, alcanzando a rodearle el cuello y jalarlo un poco hacia abajo.

Francisco no podía separarse de aquella mirar ambarina. No se lo podía explicar. De un momento al otro estaba aterrado de aquella extraña criatura y ahora solo quería inclinarse más y más hacia ella y...

-¿¡Q-qué...!?

La conciencia lo golpeó repentinamente al sentir unas uñas afiladas aferrarse a su espalda y jalarlo, y el agua fría de la piscina fue lo siguiente que sintió. Y luego la oyó reírse.

Braceó y pataleó, haciendo todo para volver a la superficie, y con un grito aterrado tomó aire. Había tragado agua y estaba mareado, y la risa de la chica seguía resonando por la terraza. La ira comenzó a surgir en él, y como pudo nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y salió, poniéndose a salvo fuera del agua. Volvió la mirada molesto y con miedo a la vez, viendo que la sirena se seguía carcajeando en la piscina, lanzándole miradas burlonas y juguetonas.

-¿¡Qué se supone que ibas a hacer!? -chilló y ella nadó hasta el borde de la piscina.

Francisco retrocedió un paso, receloso.

-Vamos, no me mires así -canturreó la sirena alegre, ensanchando su sonrisa-. Ven aquí...

-No -replicó él firmemente.

-Ven, Francisco -susurró Micaela dulcemente y el chico se estremeció.

-N-no...

Micaela sonrió al verlo titubear y Francisco volvió a dar un paso hacia ella.

-Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer -musitó inocentemente la sirena y Francisco tragó.

Sentía que la espalda le ardía y hasta podía jurar que había sangre resbalando por ella, pero decidió ignorar aquella vocecita en su cabeza que chillaba que se diese media vuelta y se echase a correr, y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, removiéndose inquieto, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando sintió las manos de Micaela deslizarse por sus pantorrillas y acomodarse entre sus piernas, mirando hacia arriba. Sin lugar a dudas una posición muy incómoda para un adolescente hormonal. Sus ojos se le escaparon y se desviaron hasta el torso desnudo de la chica, la cual soltó una risita. Su cola flotaba tranquilamente detrás de ella y Francisco sintió de pronto una curiosidad inmensa abordarlo. Quería tocarla (la cola), quería saber cómo se sentía, qué textura tenía...

-Métete -oyó la voz de Micaela invitarlo, pero su cerebro no reaccionó-. Anda, no muerdo…

La sirena tiró ligeramente de sus piernas, alejándose un poco para contemplarlo y dejar que él la contemplase. Francisco en cambio desvió la mirada.

-¿Puedo...

-¿Sí? -Micaela lo miró con ojos expectantes.

-...tocar tu cola?

La muchacha sonrió.

-Solo si entras al agua -se rio y se sumergió.

Francisco la miró contrariado, viendo que se deslizaba hasta el otro lado de la piscina, y sin pensárselo dos veces se metió. Se zambulló y pudo oír su risa. Trató de nadar hacia la sirena, pero esta ya estaba detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando ella se apegó a él y pudo sentir sus pechos rozar su espalda desnuda. Se removió inquieto, zafándose y volvió a la superficie por aire. Micaela se asomó hasta la altura de la nariz, mirándolo fijamente, mas sin decir nada.

Francisco se apartó un poco, asustado, y ella se acercó, agarrándolo de los brazos. El chico ya no se alejó más, quedándose quieto. Lentamente sintió algo frío y liso deslizarse por sus piernas, rodeándolas. Se estremeció una vez más.

La cola de Micaela era roja, de un rojo potente y llamativo, mas no chillón. Era un rojo oscuro, sin llegar al vino tinto, que recordaba mucho a la sangre. Donde piel se convertía en escamas, estas eran algo más claras, casi transparentes. Su aleta caudal era igual, semitransparente y de un tono que iba entre el color de su piel morena y el rosado perla.

Volvió a sentir los brazos helados de Micaela rodearlo a la altura del pecho y lentamente se sumergieron. Francisco contuvo la respiración, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos. Micaela lo jaló consigo, deslizándose ambos por el agua, mientras que Francisco, por fin logrando ignorar el hecho de que de la cadera para arriba era una hermosa chica desnuda, se atrevió a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su cola se removió, rozando sus piernas, y el aire en los pulmones de Francisco se acabó, obligándolos a salir del agua.

-¿Ves que no muerdo? –rio la sirena separándose de él y se quedó flotando a su alrededor, nadando en círculos.

Francisco la siguió de cerca con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Estiró un brazo y alcanzó a rozar su cola con las puntas de sus dedos, y Micaela dejó escapar otra risita, alejándose un poco. Francisco le persiguió, nadando detrás de ella, y Micaela seguía escapando, dando vueltas y piruetas dentro del agua, sin dejar de reírse hasta finalmente contagiar a Francisco. Sonrió victoriosa al oírlo reírse y se dejó atrapar, sintiendo como las manos curiosas del chico recorrieron su cola. Pasó los brazos por el cuello del humano, volviendo a salir del agua juntos.

Oyó a Francisco jadear cerca de su oído y se preguntó cómo debía sentirse falto de aire. Los brazos de Francisco a su alrededor no flaquearon y Micaela hundió distraídamente sus manos en su cabello, acercándose un poco, dejándose llevar simplemente. Francisco movió las piernas inquieto y el agua se agitó, meciéndolos suavemente. Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a los de Micaela, decidiendo que ya le daba igual, y esta vez le gustó esa sensación de vacío que lo invadió cuando se perdió en ellos. Micaela sonrió, llamándolo con su mágica voz, y el cuerpo de Francisco respondió solo, inclinándose hacia adelante con naturalidad.

-¿Pancho? Hijo, ¿estás ahí?

Francisco abrió los ojos asustado, volviendo de golpe a la realidad, y sintió que Micaela desapareció de entre sus brazos, rehuyendo a una velocidad increíble al rincón más oscuro de la piscina.

-¡Francisco!

El chico alzó la mirada anonadado, encontrándose con el rostro de su madre asomándose por el borde de la piscina.

-¿Ma-mamá? –balbuceó perdido, tratando de no buscar a Micaela con la mirada.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién más? –bufó su progenitora-. ¡Hace ya un buen rato que te estoy llamando y tú nada!

-Ah… -atinó simplemente a responder Francisco, poniéndose nervioso-. ¿Por qué?

-Tu padre y yo vamos a salir, ¿vienes?

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

-A almorzar –respondió su madre como si fuese obvio y Francisco sintió que el agua se agitaba-. ¿Vienes o no?

-N-no –negó-. Creo que me voy a quedar…

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo alterado… -señaló la mujer y su hijo se apresuró a asegurarle que se encontraba bien-. Bien, lo más probable es que tus hermanas vuelvan antes que nosotros, ¿ok?

Asintió y su madre se despidió, cerrando la puerta de la terraza.

-¿Tienes hermanas? –apareció de golpe la voz de Micaela a su costado.

Francisco casi pegó un salto, pero los brazos de la sirena ya estaban de nuevo rodeándolo.

-S-sí, dos –respondió con voz temblorosa.

¿Había estado a punto de besar a Micaela? Su mente estaba dando vueltas y la suave risa de la sirena no ayudaba en nada.

-Oye -lo llamó y Francisco respondió con un gruñido-. Tienes que ayudarme a volver al mar.

…

Debió imaginarse que Micaela no sabía caminar, mas no se enteró de eso hasta que le alcanzó una toalla y Micaela se envolvió con esta, quedándose sentada en el piso, mirándolo expectante.

-Párate, ¿no? –masculló incómodo, tratando de no mirar, aunque al final la curiosidad lo venció y dirigió los ojos hacia su cola, que lentamente se iba desvaneciendo hasta no quedar más que dos piernas delgas.

-¿Cómo? –vino la respuesta con un siseo y de mala gana.

-Pues… parándote.

Una respuesta tonta a una pregunta tonta, pensó Francisco, pero la mirada perdida de Micaela le hizo replantearse aquello.

-Esto… -suspiró-. Ven.

Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de su espalda, ayudándole a pararse. No pesaba tanto, pero el hecho de que no podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas dificultaba las cosas. Se incorporaron, temblándole las piernas a Micaela, y a tropezones llegaron hasta la puerta de la terraza, entrando a la sala. La mirada de Francisco sobrevoló el lugar, viendo que difícilmente podría sentar a Micaela sobre el sofá de cuero de su padre, estando ella todavía empapada, pero tampoco iba a hacerla subir escaleras la primera vez que se ha puesto de pie. La terminó por dirigir hasta las escaleras, sentándola en estas mientras subía corriendo a buscar un vestido en el armario de alguna de sus hermanas.

-No te muevas –le dijo antes de subir, a lo que Micaela solo alzó una ceja, dándole una mirada sarcástica.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al salir de la habitación de María, halló a Micaela parada al final de la escalera.

-No es tan difícil como creí que era –dijo esta simplemente y entró a la primera puerta que encontró (que resultó ser la de Pancho) y se sentó sobre la cama del chico.

-Pe-pero… Creí que… -la siguió el humano, incrédulo, quedándose parado en el marco de su puerta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Micaela mirando con curiosidad los posters que colgaban de las paredes.

-No, nada, olvídalo –suspiró Francisco y se acercó para darle el vestido verde que halló-. Sécate y póntelo, eh…

-¿Mhh?

Francisco lo dudó por un instante.

-¿Quieres bragas?

Micaela frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

Ok, pregunta estúpida, lo tenía que reconocer. Volvió a murmurar un "nada" y salió de su cuarto, regresando al de María Miranda. Tuvo que revisar varios cajones para dar con la ropa interior de su hermana y luego regresó a su dormitorio, quedándose parado de golpe al ver que Micaela había tirado lejos la toalla y se encontraba inspeccionando el vestido de su hermana. Avanzó hasta ella, mirando a cualquier lado, menos hacia la chica, y le alcanzó la ropa interior.

-¿Cómo se supone que me pongo esto? –preguntó Micaela agitando frente a él el calzón.

-Como… como un pantalón –se le ocurrió responder y Micaela increíblemente entendió lo que quiso decir con ello.

-¿Y esto?

Genial. Francisco cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo rayos le explicaba cómo ponerse un sostén?

-Pues…

Al diablo con esto, ya la había visto desnuda, ¿qué daba si lo hacía otra vez?

-Voltéate, yo te lo pongo.

Dicho y hecho. Se sentó detrás de ella y como pudo le colocó el brasier, descubriendo entonces otro pequeño detalle.

-Esto es incómodo -se quejó Micaela, haciendo ademán de querer quitárselo.

-Es porque te queda chico –suspiró Francisco volviendo a quitárselo y se puso de pie.

Tuvo que inspeccionar esta vez el cajón de Catalina, teniendo un poco más de suerte.

-Sigue estando incómodo –masculló Micaela, pero decidió ignorarla esta vez y le ayudó a ponerse el vestido, el cual era sumamente sencillo y la sirena no se quejó.

-¿Por qué tengo que vestirme? –quiso saber-. Si igual voy a volver al agua…

-Sí, pero de mi casa al mar hay una cuadra que no vas a cruzar desnuda –bufó Francisco y Micaela rodó los ojos-. Y deberíamos caminar hasta el muelle viejo, no hay tanta gente, de hecho suele estar abandonado y no habrá nadie que note que una chica se mete al agua y no vuelve a salir…

Micaela soltó una risita.

-Me parece bien –accedió y se puso de pie, completamente vestida.

-Vamos entonces –murmuró Francisco sin poder evitar volver a mirarla de pies a cabeza, tomándola del brazo para guiarla fuera de la casa.

…

La caminata que tuvieron que hacer no fue tan larga como Micaela creyó en un principio y resultó ser bastante agradable. La sirena simplemente hablaba sin parar, admirando todo lo que los rodeaba con grandes ojos curiosos, mientras que Francisco se limitó a simplemente responder sus preguntas y observarla. Le compró un helado y bajaron hasta la playa, sin acercarse demasiado al agua. Y Francisco había tenido razón, cerca del muelle no había nadie.

-¿Ya? –preguntó y la miró expectante y Micaela se encogió de hombros.

-Esperemos un rato –dijo caprichosa y se sentó en la arena, y Francisco miró su reloj para ver que recién había pasado el mediodía.

Se sentó al lado de la chica, la cual sin pensárselo dos veces se apoyó en su hombro, para al poco rato terminar acostada sobre su regazo. El chico no dijo nada, resignándose a que la sirena hacía lo que le venía en gana y se estiró para acomodarle aunque fuese un poco el vestido. La risa de Micaela no se hizo de rogar.

-Qué atento –comentó con cierto tono burlón.

-¿Te molesta?

-No.

Francisco sonrió, acariciándole el cabello azabache, disponiéndose luego a desenredarlo.

-¿Y de dónde del sur eres exactamente? –preguntó mientras jugaba distraído con uno de sus mechones.

Micaela ladeó el rostro, observándolo en silencio.

-¿Mica?

-Me gustaría primero saber en dónde estoy…

-Estás en Esmeraldas –respondió Francisco y los ojos de Micaela se abrieron de sobremanera-. Ecuador…

-No… -siseó y palideció varios tonos-. Estoy más lejos de lo que creía… ¡Con razón hablas tan raro!

Silencio. Francisco no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, esperando a que Micaela dijese algo. Esta farfullaba cosas inentendibles, manteniendo la mirada fija en la arena.

-Soy de por Talara por cierto –murmuró entonces la sirena y suspiró-. Estoy muy lejos…

Francisco no sabía qué decir… O mejor dicho: sabía qué quería decir, mas no se atrevía. Las palabras pendían de sus labios, tambaleándose peligrosamente, pero nunca queriendo soltarse de manera definitiva.

-Y si…

-¿Mhh?

-No, nada.

Micaela se volvió a incorporar. Lo miró en silencio, hundiendo las manos en la arena. Comenzó a amontonar arena sobre el vestido y Francisco inevitablemente pensó que María lo asesinaría cuando viese las manchas que más tarde quedarían por el agua salada.

No sabía dónde quedaba Talara, de hecho era la primera vez que oía aquel nombre, pero supuso que estaba lejos, tal como lo había dicho Micaela.

-¿Sabes correr tabla? –preguntó entonces Micaela con tono casual, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Francisco la miró con el ceño fruncido, siendo aquella pregunta sin lugar a dudas totalmente inesperada.

-Sí… ¿Por qué?

-¿Corres de noche?

-No, obviamente no –se rio el chico y Micaela hizo una mueca-. ¿Cómo me voy a meter de noche al fondo?

-Podrías hacerlo si yo estoy contigo –sonrió la chica y alzó un dedo, delineando los labios del ecuatoriano-. ¿No?

Francisco sabía que la respuesta era un no, pero eso no evitó que lo considerara.

…

Micaela sonrió triunfante, apoyándose sobre sus manos para levantarse un poco más. Francisco traía mala cara, pero también una tabla. Había venido después de todo.

-Viniste –señaló innecesariamente la sirena y Francisco rodó los ojos.

No veía casi nada, estaba demasiado lejos del alumbrado público como para que la luz lo alcanzara, sin embargo pudo distinguir la silueta de Micaela asomarse entre el agua y la oscuridad, y su inconfundible sonrisa relumbró entre la negrura.

Francisco se sentó en el suelo, poniéndose la pita de la tabla, y Micaela salió del agua, caminando hacia él. Pensó que ya sería absurdo escandalizarse por el constante exhibicionismo de la sirena y simplemente alzó la mirada cuando lo alcanzó. Igual solo veía su contorno.

Micaela le ofreció su mano y él la aceptó, parándose. Estaba fría de nuevo. En la tarde había estado cálida, el sol la había secado igual que sus piernas. Tras varios roces y toqueteos insistentes por parte de la sirena, había finalmente tomado su mano y Micaela permaneció quieta. Luego se desnudó y entró al mar. Francisco se fue a casa, pero volvió luego de unas horas de haber oscurecido.

-Vamos –musitó Micaela contenta y su cantarina voz le revolvió el estómago.

-Vamos –repitió con voz ronca, sacándole otra risa a la chica que lo guiaba hacia el mar.

El agua estaba fría, demasiado para su gusto, pero a Micaela no parecía importarle.

-De donde yo vengo el agua es mucho más fría –explicó nadando a su lado y Pancho recordó que una vez en geografía habían mencionado las corrientes y las diferencias de temperatura.

Al sur, bien al sur, donde ya no era Ecuador, sino Perú y Chile.

Francisco simplemente se limitó a remar hacia el frente, fondeando cuando Micaela se lo indicaba. Podía sentir la mano fría de Micaela aferrarse al borde de su tabla, rozando ocasionalmente sus propios costados, y la cola de la sirena acariciaba apenas sus piernas.

-¿No te gusta el mar? –susurró en algún momento Micaela y Francisco dejó de remar, sentándose.

-Sí… -respondió tentativamente, buscando con la mirada la sonrisa de perlas que lo tenía preso.

-Entonces… -oyó la voz de Micaela en el lado opuesto del que estaba mirando.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

Micaela calló. Lo único que el chico lograba oír ahora era el rumor de las olas intensificándose de manera amenazante, pero sabía que ella seguía ahí porque podía sentir su fina aleta caudal rozar sus pies. Varias olas lo golpearon, pero las ignoró de logró mantenerse sobre la tabla, sabiendo que Micaela la sujetaba. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y lo hacía tiritar fuertemente.

-¿Micaela?

-¿Francisco?

Volvió la mirada y encontró por fin esa sonrisa, mas esta desapareció instantáneamente.

De un momento al otro la tabla se volcó, tumbándolo al agua. Suprimió un grito de sorpresa ante el frío, pero sólo porque un par de manos lo jaló bajo el agua que se agitaba. Se removió con ímpetu, tratando de empujar a Micaela, que ya no sonreía, y logró subir de nuevo a la superficie, cayéndole otra ola encima. Jadeó, buscando su tabla, pero esta ya no estaba. La pita había sido soltada, pero brazos fuertes lo rodearon por la cintura y un par de senos suaves y helados se presionaron contra su pecho. Abrió la boca, alcanzando únicamente a jadear desesperadamente por aire. Las manos de Micaela se deslizaron por su espalda, rozando los rasguños que le había causado en la mañana, y sus labios fríos se apegaron a su oído y Francisco supo cuál era su respuesta.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e inevitablemente rodaron lágrimas que se perdieron entre más agua salada. Conocía la respuesta de Micaela, así como también conocía la suya. Sus brazos la rodearon, aferrándose a ella, ella aferrándose a él, y cuando oyó su voz, su cuerpo entero se estremeció, sus pulmones tomando un último respiro, mas sus manos nunca la soltaron. Micaela volvió a sonreír, y suave y lentamente lo besó, deslizando sus palabras a través de los labios del ecuatoriano hasta clavarlas en su alma, y los sumergió a ambos, rodeando las piernas de Francisco con su cola.

Las burbujas que se expulsaron de la nariz y la boca de Francisco le hicieron cosquillas en el rostro, y siguió nadando hacia las profundidades hasta que ya no salían más. Se abrazó a aquel cuerpo frío y su corazón se aceleró. Francisco le había dado el sí mucho antes de caer al agua y Micaela lo sabía.

Sonrió.

_¿Y por qué no te quedas tú?_


End file.
